Tu me croyais la marée, j'étais le déluge
by WillowPrewett
Summary: Willow Rizzoli est la fille la plus banale qui existe, du moins à ses yeux. Mais cette sixième va à tout jamais la changer.
1. chapter 1

King's Cross, à Londres, a le secret de non pas être une gare, mais 2 gares en une. Evidemment, l'une d'elle est cachée et réservée aux individus que nous appelons les sorciers, soit les non-moldus. Moldus étant le terme utilisé par les personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques pour désigner leur compères n'en ayant pas. Ma mère, Anastasia Rizzoli en fait partie. A mon grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas été plus surprise que tant en apprenant mon admission à Poudlard, lors de l'année de mes 11 ans, il y a de cela 5 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

C'était un 17 juillet, 3 mois après mes 11 ans. J'étais absolument impatiente d'avoir terminé l'école primaire et d'enfin aller au collège avec les grands. J'allais pouvoir retrouver mes 2 grandes soeurs déjà au collège et mieux comprendre lorsqu'elles m'expliquaient leur journées, remplies de fous rires. J'avais déjà en tête de devenir une grande archéologue et de voyager autour du monde pour découvrir notre histoire. A l'école, j'étais une très bonne élève, ma maman mettant un point d'honneur à ce que je ramène de bonnes notes. J'ai toujours été une des meilleures élèves de ma classe et cela me rendait particulièrement fière, d'autant plus que cela ne m'a jamais demandé un travail considérable, contrairement à une de mes grandes soeurs, Cécilia. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était plus bête ou quoi que ce soit, elle semblait seulement avoir moins de facilité et une chose en engendrant une autre, elle n'aimait pas l'école plus que ça. L'entente entre la fraterie était correcte, ponctuée de rires et d'engueulades qui rendaient parfois ma mère complètement folle. Comprenez-la, 3 filles à élever quasiment seule n'est pas une mince affaire. Bien sûr, mon père était là, mais je ne le définirais pas comme un père modèle, ni même comme un père. Mon ainée, Annie, était âgée de 16 ans, prenait tranquillement son indépendance tout en donnant des cheveux blancs à ma mère. Effectivement, Annie avait tendance à désobéir pour sortir avec ses amis et s'habiller autrement que comme le désirait ma mère. Cécilia s'était liée d'amitié avec la fille du directeur du Collège d'Oxford, ce qui lui permettait de faire des bêtises en classe sans risquer de trop grosses punitions. Puis il y avait moi, Willow, avec mes bizarreries et mon côté garçon manqué. Ok, j'avoue, il y a carrément certains jours où je rêvais littéralement d'être un garçon. J'aurais pu jouer au football, me rouler dans la boue et tout cela sans que ça ne dérange ma mère. Effectivement, en tant que fille ma maman refusait que je fasse partie de l'équipe de foot, du coup j'avais grandi avec un violon dans les mains. Je n'aimais pas en jouer plus que tant, mais ma mère était tellement fière de m'y voir que je n'osais pas lui dire la vérité, tout comme Cécilia et son accordéon et Annie et son piano. Fort heureusement pour nous, nous avions dû hériter d'un don de nos grand-parents, tous musiciens, car nous avions toutes les 3 une réelle facilité. Souvent, avec le recul, je réalise que si j'avais été passionnée et que j'avais travaillé plus dur, j'aurais pu percer, mais voilà, l'envie n'a jamais éclot en moi. Je sais que ma mère m'en veut un peu d'avoir abandonné après 10 ans, tout comme mon professeur qui disait, je cite, que c'était du talent gaché. Pour en revenir à mes bizarreries, je dirais qu'elles étaient relativement rares. Mais je préfère ne pas trop me fier à ma mémoire et à ses défaillances, étant donné que j'ai quasiment tout oublié de mon existence entre ma naissance et mes 14 ans, mis à part quelques flash. La première fois qu'un événement spécial a eu lieu, c'était quand j'avais 7 ans et que je refusais de finir mon assiette. Maman avait cuisiné des pommes de terre et des carottes, aliments que je n'appréciais guère à l'époque. Ma mère m'avait donc mise à la cave et je devais y rester tant que je ne terminerai pas mon repas. J'étais en colère et je pleurai. (J'ai toujours été une pleureuse, ma foi). Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand 2 heures plus tard lorsque ma mère est revenue me voir, mon assiette a lévité jusque devant ses yeux avant d'exploser à son visage en une purée de patates et de carottes. Je crois qu'elle est restée tellement surprise qu'elle ne m'a même pas punie, à mon grand soulagement. Au fil des ans, ce genre d'événements étranges n'ont eu cesse d'avoir lieu ponctuellement, parfois à l'école, dans la cour de récréation, chez mes grands-parents ou à la maison. Un des derniers événements de ce genre avait eu lieu quelques semaines avant de recevoir le courrier qui changerait ma vie, alors que ma maman répétait avec moi mes exercices de violon. Elle me faisait répéter encore et encore la même ligne de notes, ce qui pour changer m'agaçait terriblement. Tout à coup, les 4 cordes de mon violon ont cassé avant de s'enrouler entre elles jusqu'à former une grosse boule qui a, ensuite, détruit mes partitions en s'abbatant dessus comme un boulet de canon. J'ai regardé ma mère horrifiée, craignant sa réaction. Encore une fois, elle n'a rien dit. Elle est sortie de ma chambre et a été boire un verre d'eau, comme si cela allait l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. C'est donc sans grande surprise que lorsqu'un hibou, en plein jour, est venu m'apporter ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ma maman a soupiré de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas d'hallucinations et moi, je n'étais pas la seule petite fille à faire des choses étranges sur cette terre. La nouvelle auprès de la famille avait plus ou moins bien passé, mes proches étaient partagés entre fascination et dégoût. Mes grands-parents, oncles et tantes n'ont jamais été fanatiques de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pour eux, le plus important est de se fondre dans la masse et de faire ce que la société "normale" demande. Mais ils ne m'ont pas renier pour autant, même si je ressens bien une différence de traitement par rapport aux autres membres de la famille. Mon père, lui, n'a pas supporté la nouvelle et a profité de ce prétexte pour se tirer avec une autre femme 2 fois plus jeune que lui, laissant ma mère dans la pagaille. Un vrai héros des temps modernes.

Aujourd'hui, je vais faire ma 6ème rentrée à Poudlard. J'appréhende, encore bien plus que les autres années car cette fois, tout est différent. Ou du moins, je suis différente. Durant mes premières années, j'étais très souvent malade. J'ai hérité, bien malgré moi, d'une rare maladie orpheline génétique qui me faisait souffrir d'affreux maux de tête, fatigue, et j'ai même failli perdre la vue d'un oeil. Les médecins moldus m'ont donné des médicaments qui me soulageait énormément, malheureusement les effets secondaires se sont montrés particulièrement néfastes. Effectivement, j'ai pris beaucoup de poids, ma croissance a été bloquée et mon humeur était des plus lunatiques. Pas évident de gérer cela en étant en pleine adolescence, je vous l'avoue. Mais cet été, j'ai rendu visite à un médecin italien qui soigne grâce aux plantes. J'ai changé de traitement pour le sien, et puis j'ai repris vie. Mon corps a changé, me rendant plus femme, j'ai grandi, minci et je ne souffre plus du tout. Une nouvelle vie commence. J'ai profité de ces changements positifs pour commencer à faire du sport et je dois dire que les résultats m'ont étonnée. Moi qui ai toujours rêvé de jouer au quidditch, cela ne me semble plus aussi impossible qu'avant. Mon corps est devenu athlétique, j'ai une meilleure endurance et bien plus de force. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : voir jusqu'où je peux repousser mes limites. Il y a un avantage non négligeable d'avoir grandi dans la douleur, c'est qu'après, rien ne semble insurmontable. Tout cela pour dire que je craignais la réaction de mes camarades. En 2 mois, je suis presque méconnaissable. C'est fini de subir les railleries de mes camarades. Je ne me laisserai plus faire comme auparavant. Car oui, bien que j'ai toujours eues quelques amis, j'ai toujours subi des moqueries de la part des filles "populaires", mais également de la part des garçons. Et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, 4 années à se sentir honteuse et ridicule, ça laisse des traces.

Il est 10h57 et, comme chaque année je cours à travers King's Cross pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4, priant pour être à l'heure. La ponctualité n'a jamais été une de mes qualités, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Je monte à bord du Poudlard Express quelques secondes avant le coup de sifflet, essoufflée et complètement décoiffée, les joues rougies par ma course effrennée. Bravo Willow, bon début. Après avoir parcouru le wagon, je tombe finalement sur le compartiment que je cherche. D'un geste décidé, j'ouvre la porte et remarque 3 visages se tourner vers moi.

\- _Will ! C'est bien toi ?! S'exclame Clara, ma meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas menti dans ta lettre, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais changé ! Cette année, les gars n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !_

Je rougis à sa remarque, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle disait n'importe quoi. Effectivement, je m'étais améliorée mais je ferai toujours pâle figure à côté de Clara Hopkins et son physique de mannequin. Une poitrine à en faire baver plus d'un, des jambes fines et interminables, un sourire parfait et de longs cheveux noireauds faisant ressortir ses yeux verts, Clara était simplement belle. Moi, je suis quelconque. Ni belle, ni moche. Banal en soi, avec mes petits yeux bruns, ma crinière brune ondulée et incoiffable, mon nez droit voire légèrement aquilin, des sourcils bien fournis, à peine 1m70, une poitrine presque inexistante quoi qu'en amélioration ces derniers mois. Mes origines italiennes sont flagrantes, mais banale est vraiment l'adjectif le plus approprié.

\- _Clara dit vrai, tu es mé-co-nnai-ssable Willow ! Tu n'as plus rien à envier à ses pestes d'Emily Abbott et de Gloria McKernan, ajouta Jane Sanders, mon autre amie. J'ai hâte de voir leurs réactions !_

Je mis un terme à la discussion en m'asseyant et en leur demandant de me raconter leurs vacances. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

L'ambiance se dégrada une fois parvenues dans la Grande Salle, alors que nous attendions avec imaptience l'arrivée des premières années et de la répartition. Pour ma part, c'est surtout mon estomac qui hurlait à la mort sa famine.


	2. Me laisser faire ? Non

Nous étions toutes les trois, soit Clara, Jane et moi confortablement installées à la table des Serpentards, notre très chère maison. Et oui, je ne sais pas par quelle miracle une née-moldue s'est retrouvée dans cette maison, mais j'en suis fière. Et bon, je ne suis pas la première et pas la dernière. Finalement, nous sommes bien loins des mythes et des préjugés. Serpentard est une maison fantastique quand on en connait le fonctionnement et pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu tomber ailleurs. Alors oui, évidemment, il y a des extrémistes comme Nott ou Lestrange ou Malefoy ou encore Rogue, mais ceux ne sont que quelques individus de la maison. Tous les autres, nous sommes de simples sorciers, avec notre caractère et nos idées. Non, je ne prône ni la supériorité des Sang-Purs (qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas si purs qu'ils le prétendent, c'est prouvé scientifiquement) ni une adepte de magie noire. Et pourtant, ma place est bien ici, parmi les verts et gris. Etre serpentard ne veut pas dire être lâche, malgré les croyances de certains, cela veut dire que nous savons quand il faut être brave et quand il faut rester hors des ennuis. Nous ne sommes pas déloyaux, mais nous sommes très sélectifs sur le choix des personnes auxquelles nous sommes loyales. Nous ne sommes pas gratuitement méchants, nous respectons les gens car pour nous il est important de faire bonne impression. Par contre, je ne peux le démentir, si qulequ'un s'attaque à un de nos amis, nous devenons impitoyables et sommes prêts à tout pour le venger. J'avoue.

C'est non sans grimacer que j'ai vu s'approcher Emily et ses amies de notre table, vêtue de leurs robes aux couleurs rouge et or. Voilà pourquoi je disais que la situation se dégradait.

- _Tiens mais qui voilà ? Hopkins, McKernan et la grosse Rizzoli,_ annonça Abbott d'un ton faussement joyeux. _Willow, Willow, Willow... il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu fasses quelque chose pour ta chevelure, ce n'est plus possible !_

 _\- C'est marrant, j'allais dire pareil au sujet de tes neurones. A ta place, je songerai sérieusement à un clônage des deux petits pois qui te servent d'intelligence, deux ce n'est clairement pas suffisant,_ je répliquai sarcastiquement

C'est fou le bien que ça fait de dire ce qu'on pense aux gens. Emily Abbott s'est montrée abominable avec moi et ce depuis le premier jour, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de jalousie mais il est clair qu'elle n'avait rien à m'envier, si ce n'est ma facilité d'apprentissage dans différents domaines. Mais je doute que c'était là la raison de sa haine envers moi. Elles rejoignirent leur table, l'air indigné. J'adore avoir le dernier mot, comme tout le monde je présume.

La fin du repas se passa dans la tranquilité et la bonne humeur générale. Etonnamment les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas encore fait une de leur super blagues, ni même gratuitement insulté Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre lui, pourquoi ils s'acharnent à ce point et quel plaisir ils prennent à l'humilier. En toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas une fan des Maraudeurs. James Potter est à mon goût trop arrogant, mais peut être n'est-ce qu'une façade. Sirius Black, quant à lui, je suis tout à fait incapable de le cerner. Il sait qu'il est beau (soyons honnêtes jusqu'au bout), il en profite, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit foncièrement méchant. Remus Lupin est mon "préféré". Non pas que je sois amoureuse de lui ou même amie avec, mais son tempérament calme et studieux le différencie légèrement des autres. Evidemment, il n'est pas en reste non plus quand il est question de faire des farces aux Serpentards. Peter Pettigrow est, à mon humble avis, sous-estimé pour bien des choses. Il n'est certes pas le plus beau mais il se défend bien, et son niveau en magie est certainement bien meilleur que le laisse transparaitre ses notes. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'aimait simplement pas étudier et que les examens le paniquait tant qu'il en perdait ses moyens. Je ne déteste pas les maraudeurs, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été sympathiques avec nous, vu que selon eux nous sommes de vilains serpents. Mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi vicieux qu'Emily et ses amies. Celles-ci sont même tellement vicieuses que Salazar lui-même les aurait accueillies les bras ouverts dans notre maison.

La première semaine de cours se passa tranquillement, sans encombre particulière. La sixième année s'annonçait plus tranquille que l'année dernière avec les BUSES. Une année de répis avant d'affronter les ASPICS et de vivre pour la dernière fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'avenir m'excitait et m'angoissait à la fois. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que ma vie serait après Poudlard.

Vendredi soir, Clara, Jane et moi nous dirigeons de la Grande Salle en direction de la salle commune lorsque nous apercevons un attroupement de Serpentard devant le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Curieuses, nous nous en approchons. Une affiche aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard est accrochée. Signée par Emma Vanity, élève de septiéme année et capitaine de l'équipe depuis sa quatrième année, l'affiche annonce que les sélections pour cette nouvelle saison auront lieux dans 2 semaines, le samedi.

 _\- Will, dis-moi que cette année tu vas les faire ? Clest ta dernière chance. Et puis, si tu continues sur ta lancée niveau sport, tu seras bien meilleure qu'eux tous réunis, s'exclame Clara bien trop enjouée à mon goût._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... tu sais, 2 mois d'entrainement ne peuvent pas effacer toutes ces années à crever dans un lit de l'infirmerie, je déclare sombrement._

Le fantôme de la maladie rôde toujours au-dessus de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre la rechute, parce que c'est toujours comme ça que ça a fonctionné. Alors oui, je n'ai jamais été autant en forme d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, mais je ne veux pas trop me réjouir et me prendre une immense claque en me rendant compte que ce n'était qu'une trêve, quelques mois de bonheur avant de m'enfoncer à nouveau.

Clara me dévisagea, mécontente. Elle est tellement persuadée que je pourrais être une bonne joueuse de Quidditch que j'ai envie d'y croire. Peut être que je pourrai essayer ? Après tout, cela ne m'engage à rien de tenter les sélections, n'est-ce pas ? Motivée par cette idée, je file au dortoir échanger mon uniforme contre des habits de sport avant de sortir dans le parc profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Le parc est occupé par beaucoup d'étudiants qui semblent également profiter des derniers jours de chaleur, se baignant dans le lac ou profitant simplement du soleil et de leurs amis. Pour ma part, je me dirige vers une partie plus éloignée du parc, avant d'atteindre le terrain de quidditch. Ni une ni deux, je m'échauffe en trottinant autour du terrain, avant de faire quelques squats et quelques pompes, ainsi qu'un peu de mobilité. Une fois mes muscles prêts à l'effort, je débute l'entraînement que je me suis fixée, soit 3 rounds de 1 tour de terrain (environ 400m de course), 20 squats, 15 abdos et 10 pompes. Tout cela, le plus vite possible. Il n'est pas question de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Quand je m'entraîne, c'est comme ça. Pas un instant de répit, je le ferai après. Selon une étude moldue concernant le sport, le meilleur moyen de progresser est de faire des entraînements courts, mais à hautes intensités, et sous diverses formes. Cet été, appliquant cette méthode, j'ai pu faire de l'haltérophilie, de la gymnastique, de l'endurance, de la souplesse, etc. Une préparation physique globale qui me permettra, j'en suis sure, de décrocher une place dans l'équipe de quidditch. N'allez pas croire que le Quidditch consiste uniquement à savoir manier un balais. Il y a de ça, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement plus complexe. Laissez-moi expliquer. Pour guider le balai d'une manière rapide et vive, ce qui est important dans un match de Quidditch, il faut un engagement musculaire du corps entier. Il faut faire un avec son balai. En phase d'accélération, les quadriceps, les fessiers, la sangle abdominale, tous ces muscles sont engagés. Plus ils sont endurants et développés, meilleurs vous serez. Après, évidemment que la préparation s'adapte à votre technique de jeu. Un poursuiveur grand et baraqué jouera plus de sa taille et de son poids, alors qu'un autre de plus petite taille (moi par exemple) devra compenser par une meilleure technique. J'adore les figures que nous pouvons retrouver en Quidditch, c'est comme de la gymnastique, mais améliorer. Faire un salto avant en marquant en but, honnêtement, dites-moi que ce n'est pas la classe ?! C'est un exemple parmis tant d'autres, et voilà ce que je veux faire. Impressionner les spectateurs avec des figures plus dingues les unes des autres, et faire gagner mon équipe. Je sais qu'en travaillant dur, je peux y arriver. Après tout. je suis à Serpentard et je sais ce que veut dire le mot travailler pour arriver à mon but. J'adorerai gagner la coupe de Quidditch ainsi que la Coupe des 4 Maisons la même année.

Les jours suivants défilèrent terriblement vite et déjà nous étions le samedi des sélections. Ce matin-là, je me levais d'excellente humeur, probablement due à l'excitation qui prenait part de moi. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, pensai-je.

 _-C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, me souffla Clara en me servant un bol de café, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Ca va, tu n'es pas trop stressée ?_

 _\- Pour le moment, je me sens bien, mais d'ici cet après-midi, le stress a encore bien le temps de se pointer, je déclarai._

 _\- En tout cas, Clara et moi seront là pour t'encourager. Et puis, j'ai cru entendre qu'Evan Rosier commençait à s'intéresser à toi, continua Jane._

Je restai un instant estomaqué. Evan Rosier ? Sérieusement ? Qui voudrait sortir avec un type aussi extrémiste que lui ? N'importe quoi.

 _\- N'importe quoi Jane ! Rosier déteste les né-moldus comme moi. Il est sympa avec moi seulement parce que je lui filais mes devoirs ces dernières années, ne soyez pas idiotes les filles, m'exclamai-je._

 _\- Et bien, selon Selwyn, il te trouve à son goût, elle en est d'ailleurs verte de jalousie. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est folle de lui depuis le premier jour._

Evan Rosier n'est pas repoussant en soi, la plupart des filles le décrivent même comme beau. Évidemment, toujours selon la plupart des filles, il n'égalise pas le beau et merveilleux et grandissime et incroyable Sirius Black, mais il n'est pas loin derrière. Peut être s'il criait moins haut et fort sa haine pour les nés-moldus, il aurait plus de succès encore. Et peut être que s'il trainait moins avec le "gang" des Serpentards, soit Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber et Severus Rogue, il aurait pu sortir avec beaucoup de jolies filles de Poudlard, comme le fait Sirius. Mais voilà, c'est un peu mal placé de t'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe et de t'inviter à sortir l'instant d'après. Et là, juste pour me prouver que j'avais tord, Rosier passa à ma hauteur en sortant de la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta vers nous et me dit :

 _\- Bien que tu ne sois qu'une immonde Sang-de-Bourbe, je te souhaite bonne chance pour les sélections. Si tu es libre ce soir, j'aimerai qu'on sorte._

Il n'aurait vraiment jamais dû me dire ça. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même petite fille qui se laisse tout dire et tout faire. J'en ai assez. Cinq années à subir ces insultes sans broncher m'ont suffit.

 _\- Oh mais avec grand plaisir, très cher Ô Sang-Pur de mon coeur, je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, me retrouver seule avec toi, déclarai-je à peine sarcastique (ceci est également sarcastique, que ce soit clair.)_

 _\- Tu oses te moquer impunément de moi, Rizzoli ? S'énerva Rosier._

Ah ben quand même, moins une et je croyais qu'il m'avait prise au sérieux.

 _\- Mais tu es une blague à toi tout seul, Rosier, déclarai-je sur un ton des plus sérieux. Sur ce, je te saurais gré de rejoindre tes petits copains et de me laisser manger en paix, merci._

Je n'ai aucune, mais aucune envie d'avoir un rencard avec cet immense idiot. Plutôt crever. Fou furieux, il quitta la Grande Salle et j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom derrière moi. Je me retournai, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de l'individu. C'était à la table des Gryffondor qu'on m'appelait. Suspicieuse, je hochais la tête en direction des Maraudeurs qui m'avaient appelée. Black leva son pouce dans ma direction, un air mi-étonné, mi-rieur sur les lèvres. Je haussai les épaules et me retourna pour finir mon café (alleluia) et mon petit-déjeuner. Définitivement, ce début d'année est bien différent.

 _\- Tu es complètement tarée de l'avoir humilié comme ça. Il n'en restera pas là, tu le sais Will !? Ne commence pas à t'embrouiller avec eux maintenant, me conseilla Jane._

 _\- Mais Jane, je me suis laissée insultée pendant 5 ans, ça suffit à présent. Je ne me laisse plus faire. Et si cela dérange Môssieur Rosier, dis-je, cela m'est bien égal. J'en suis même ravie. Il est temps que les gens me respectent. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe toi, tu n'as jamais eu d'ennuis parce que tu es une Sang-Pur, tout comme Clara. Alors laissez-moi régler mes affaires comme je l'entends._

Et voilà, j'étais maintenant en colère à cause de Jane, ou plutôt à cause de Rosier car sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Argh, parfois, je déteste être à Serpentard.


End file.
